This Night
by ViScarlett
Summary: "Ketika aku meragu,dan dia tak bisa menahanku"-Taehyung. Vmin/Kookmin Terdapat bahasa kasar. cerita tidak terlalu jelas :"


This Night

A BTS Fanfiction

By ViScarlett

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

Tatapan mata Taehyung kosong. Maniknya seolah terpaku pada gemerlapnya kota Seoul yang tersaji tepat didepannya. Pikiranya entah pergi kemana. Yang ia lakukan hanya terus menyesap puntung rokok yang tinggal separuh. Menghiraukan bahaya yang mungkin menyerang paru-parunya. Persetanan, ia sudah malas memikirkan hidupnya. Untuk apa? Pada akhirnya semua manusia akan mati juga kan? Sungguh malas Taehyung jika menunggu menjadi tua bangka terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung terus menyesap rokoknya. Membiarkan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya menjauh terbawa angin malam yang dingin. Menikmati setiap saat tulangnya terasa nyeri. Tubuhnya sudah cukup hangat karna benda bernikotin yang ia sesap daritadi.

Benda didalam saku jaketnya bergetar. Menggantikan dering pemberitahuan karna hpnya ia mode diam. Ini bukan getar yang pertama kali. Hampir setiap saat bergetar,sampai ingin rasanya Taehyung lempar ke sungai Han. Tapi ia ingat, hp ini hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Dengan malas tanganya mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari saku kiri jaket denimnya. Menekan tombol disalah satu sisinya hingga layarnya menyala. Ada 13 panggilan dan 10 pesan masuk dari orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bangsat Jimin. Kurcaci yang dicap orang-orang sebagai sahabatnya. Manusia bantet yang ia anggap sebagai _Frau Eva_ nya.

Dengan malas jemari panjangnya menekan pesan itu. Mengusap layarnya sejenak sebelum membuka satu persatu pesan tersebut dengan pandangan tak berminta.

Yah, inti dari kesepuluh pesan itu sama. Menanyakan dimana dirinya di waktu yang selarut ini, hanya saja dengan beberapa kalimat berbeda. Taehyung tak akan menjawab. Malam ini ia mau bersatu dengan perasaannya sejenak.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia disini. Terkadang sisi dalam dirinya butuh dimanja dan dipahami atau menyendiri. Ia percaya Jimin sebagai _rumahnya_. Ia butuh Jimin ketika ia merasa _hilang_ , agar ia _sembuh_. Taehyungpun juga berusaha selalu ada disisi Jimin. karena si sipit itu sungguh rapuh sampai sampai Taehyung terlalu takut untuk memeluknya, ia takut Jimin hancur dalam dekapanya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jimin seolah tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu asik dengan pemuda kelincinya. Siapa lagi? Jeon Jungkook pastinya. Pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka tapi badan bongsor melebihi Taehyung.

Taehyung tak suka Jungkook. Ia mengambil Jimin. sama seperti kakak iparnya mengambil kakaknya. Taehyung tak suka. Ia terus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Hpnya kini bergetar lagi. Dengan layar menyala. Menampilkan nama sosok itu beserta foto profilnya_secara panggilan ini dari aplikasi _garis_. Hati Taehyung terasa diremas. Ia baru sadar kini bukan lagi bersama dirinya Jimin didalam foto itu. Ia tergantikan oleh Jungkook. Pemuda idaman Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Matanya sedikit berair.

Dengan sedikit ragu,ia mengangkat telpon yang keempat belas kalinya dari Jimin.

" _Ya Tuhan,akhirnya kau angkat juga telponku. Kemana saja kau, brengsek?"_ suara cempreng sosok itu menyapa gendang telinga. Terselip nada khawatir disana. Membuat darahnya sedikit berdesir,tapi tak cukup mampu menghilangkan kekalutanya.

"Hanya menikmati rokok terakhirku di dekat Namsan Tower. Bagaimana? Berniat menggeretku pulang bersama pacar kelincimu?" Goda Taehyung walau ia tahu benar hatinya sakit mengingat status Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia dapat mendengar geraman kesal sahabatnya melalui panggilan itu.

" _Malas sekali,apalagi mobil kau pulang,Jungkook rindu bermain denganmu. Seokjin hyung juga menghawatirkanmu."_ Ucap Jimin kesal. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Bukan sang penelpon yang menginginkan ia kembali ternyata. Dapat ia dengar samar-samar suara teman-temannya menyuruh ia pulang dibalik suara Jimin.

Jadi Jimin peduli padanya hanya sebatas formalitas? Tidak lebih?

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan segera kembali" ucap Taehyung menahan perasaan yang hampir meledak didadanya. Ia sesak dengan pemikiran dan perasaanya.

" _Tae-"_

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Taehyung. Bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Masa bodoh,dia hanya ingin menangis.

Jadi,apa dirinya bagi Jimin selama ini?

Setelah telpon itu,ia malah semakin tak ingin kembali kepada mereka. Keluarga keduanya. Ia semakin meragukan kehangatan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia takut,selama ini hanya sebatas menjaga perasaanya. Ia tak mau. Ia lebih baik _dikasari_ dengan kejujuran daripada merasakan lembutnya dusta.

Ia takut kepercayaannya kembali dihancurkan. Ia takut. Menata perasaan tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, _man_.

Ia memang bodoh. Tapi perasaannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja. Ia hanya pandai menyayangi.

Tapi jika semuanya bukan kebohongan belaka, Taehyung hanya ingin Jimin menjadi dirinya sesaat. Merasa bagaimana orang yang ia sayangi menghilang,tak tergapai,menjadi bayangan semu. Merasakan bagaimana rindu menindasnya setengah mampus. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Jimin menyambutnya ketika ia kembali. Apakah masih sama seperti dahulu? Apakah semuanya terasa berbeda seturut rasa hati yang kosong?

Taehyung lelah kalut dalam terkaan dan perasaan busuknya.

Ia lelah mengingat perasaanya pada Jimin. Ia muak mengingat semua kenangan manisnya dengan Jimin. Ia takut jika Jimin suatu hari benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya. Ia tak mampu. Takkan pernah mampu melepas peganganya pada Jimin

Maka biarkan malam ini ia ditemani cahaya redup bulan. Menghabiskan puntung rokok terakhirnya dan mungkin akan berakhir membeli beberapa bungkus lagi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudi. Mendengarkan nyanyian serangga malam yang bersautan.

Pada intinya,Taehyung tetap sendirian di malam ini.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Halo semuanya~ kembali bersama Vi disini~

Maaf, kali ini aku update cerita lain. Yang sangat ngga mutu juga.

Aku nulis ini cuma sambil mikirin apa yang aku alami beberapa waktu terakhir ini,jadinya mungkin ngga enak. Ini juga ditulisnya cepet. Sekali mikir,ketik. Ngga pake berhari-hari untuk mikirin alurnya. Jadi pasti berantakan dan jelek sekali.

Kalau ada yang mikir ini kayak ff orang lain,tolong komen saja. Karena aku juga berpikir seperti itu,ampe bingung mau nulis apa. Tapi guys,aku jujur. Ini ideku sendiri.

Vi banyak cecok sekali ya,ya sudah sekian. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Mohon komen dan saranya~~~

Love you all~~~

.

Beberapa pengertian kata tanda miring diatas =

 _Frau Eva :_ tokoh dalam novel Demian. Berperan sebagai ibunya Demian.

 _Rumahnya_ : Tempat dimana kita kembali. Mendapatkan perlindungan dan kehangatan.

 _Hilang_ : biasanya kusebut sebagai masa dimana aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku sendiri. Yang ada cuma rasa ragu,rendah diri, sedih, kosong dan lain lain. Intinya semua perasan yang negatif.

 _Sembuh_ : Kusebut sebagai masa dimana aku bisa menjadi diri sendiri. Semua sifat asli ada disini,riang,aneh,humoris dan lain-lain. (aku sangat jarang dapet masa ini :V)

.

Sekian, terimakasih.


End file.
